virtuefandomcom-20200214-history
Lilly Jones
Lilly Jones '''or Raven''' is a character that is featured throughout Villainy and Virtue, and is created and portrayed by iCaramelBird. She served as temporary leader of The Inner Circle of The Citadel. She unfortunately, died at the hands of Acchilleus, falling off the bridge but in the process sacrificing her own life to save her younger brother, Luke Jones. Biography Background Lilly was a very supportive and nice girl. Discovering that she had powers, she managed to keep her temper and attitude under control as well as her powers. Her parents saw it as more of a gift than anything. Whilst they found the opposite for her brother, Luke. In reality, Lilly loved her brother and still does to this day. When things went bad and Luke was thrown out, Lilly decided that she could either stay, become her dream job as a doctor and keep the love of her parents, or she could become a hero as her brother wanted to become and help him. To this day she doesn't regret her choice. She soon knew her parents as toxic towards her brother, and aided him in his conquest. Training him with his powers and helping him master them. Eventually after the "Viper Incident", she had to stay away from her brother. During the years that she hid away, she became a much more colder and harsh person. She had robbed people for money, so she could afford food on the verge of starvation. She had no one to talk to. No one to support. At the same time, what pained her the most was watching her brother cry and contemplate suicide, and with no way of helping him. She is thankful that Luke was strong enough not to give in to those feelings and returning to her brother was happy but short-lived. Appearance Lilly's appearance is inspired by Lara Croft specifically from Tomb Raider: Anniversary. She shares the same tall and thin stature, and with the same hair colour - Even in an almost similar style as a ponytail. Lilly is also Caucasian, even wearing similar clothes such as a blue tank top and shorts, which have holsters. Though she has worn a dress before and commonly wears a blue tank top, tight fitting jeans, combat boots and with a leather jacket, that is zipped up or sometimes left unzipped. This is the type of clothing similar to Beatrix Kiddo's first outfit in the movie 'Kill Bill Vol. 1' which she appears in, besides the wedding dress. Though Lilly has a slightly different facial structure, her weapons make her look somewhat intimidating. She has a slightly slender nose, small lips and somewhat small ears. She possesses a slightly large forehead. Personality Lilly tries her best to aid others, still keeping to her hero alignment that she had before she "died" concerning the "Viper Incident". However due to her interaction with Alex, it is also quite clear that she does want to help others at the same time. Though her concern for Hunter, shows that he is the highest priority for her. At times Lilly can be quite clever, managing to outwit others and manipulate them at times, when needed. However she is also stubborn, when stuck on desires such as rebuilding the city or living a normal, safe life with Hunter, she is bound to get too wrapped up in the idea and is never easy to give up on something. The same also occurs in combat situations. She most likely will never give up, which can prove to be a vital weakness. After becoming leader of the Inner-Circle at the Citadel, Lilly has shown to be gaining a more cunning nature. She has shown signs which suggest that she is beginning to know how to work her way around people, and whilst it may seem that her leadership and duty is taking over her life. In actuality, she only likes the role because she finds herself liking leadership and from her position she can easily make the world, easier for her brother. Relationships Luke JonesCategory:Character "Lilly couldn't continue as she felt Luke's arms wrap around her, he seemed to be apologising all at the same time whilst she continually told him it was okay." ''- ''Hunter hugging Raven after she explains how she faked her death to protect him. Out of all the people that Lilly has met in her life, she loves no one more so than her own brother, Luke. Much of her childhood was spent learning from Luke, being interested in him and being able to teach him, most of the time. She helped him with homework, they played together and they worked together. At times, they did argue and at times, it seemed that their relationship would hit their breaking point. Yet Lilly displays clear agape towards her own brother and mostly bases her choices around serving him, and making sure that he is happy and well. Lorraine Norwood "That bitch and her entire army won't stop me from saving him..." - Raven telling The Broker, she will do whatever it costs to protect Luke from people like Snowflake After the events that surpassed at the stadium in Capital City, Lilly was filled with rage at what the Ravagers had done to her brother. She seemed to have a viscous hatred towards Snowflake especially, despite not causing direct harm to her brother; she hates that Claudia saved her life when Luke shot her. Claudia Kramer "...his dumb bitch sister..." After the stadium conflict, Lilly was filled with seething rage for everyone and anyone that wasn't her or her brother, especially towards The Broker and Claudia; for openly risking Luke's life, and because of this Lilly has referred to many including Claudia as a 'dumb bitch'. Trivia * Lilly was heavily involved in the RP's lore before being introduced as a character, since her role in Hunter's backstory meant she was referenced constantly. * Lilly has shown to be extremely calm under pressure. She has almost been killed several times, yet manages to defend herself and come out of situations stronger than ever. * Originally Lilly was supposed to stay dead. When creating the character of Luke, iCaramelBird intended for Luke to have lost a sister and that if the character didn't get better, he would die by suicide. However, iCaramelBird decided to write about Lilly in more detail and began to get more interested in her. In order to make things more complex, iCaramelBird plotted the "Viper Incident" from the beginning and placed hints in Luke's backstory. The fact that Lilly came back during the Heartania Riots is purely coincidental. * Lilly has been shown to have signs of affection towards Hammerfist * iCaramelBird has acknowledged and detailed the similarities between Lilly and Quentin Taratino and Uma Thurman's character Beatrix Kiddo. * Raven was a term that sprang from a conversation between Luke and Lilly about which animals they'd be (once again this is set after they left their parents), and this was based on after Luke had termed their adventures "little hunts." Lilly revealed that she would be a type of bird, particularly a raven and Luke agreed (though he never told her why and Lilly has never really said why she thought she'd be a raven in particular). For one, due to Norse mythology (Odin has two ravens, both representing thought and memory), ravens are usually associated with intelligence, which Lilly has, or in Luke's eyes, she seems intelligent. She was good at academics, even wanting to do a rigorous course and be a doctor. She was the one who planned most of their hunts and their best way to approach things. Even though Luke's better at parkour, Lilly was the one usually leading Luke as she knew her way around the city (which plays into the memory part, since she can remember shortcuts and things to different areas of the city). Plus it also plays into events surrounding her. Ravens are usually omens or represent death and seeing as Lilly has quite literally faked her death, it seemed to fit in. * Oak brown hair. Quotes Category:Neutral Category:ICaramelbird Category:Citadel Category:Deceased